Super Smash Bros Tournament IV
by koopa2pa
Summary: Master Hand and Crazy Hand have decided to host a fourth Smash Tourney, and all characters from Brawl are invited!  This time, the tournament's double-elimination.  Who will emerge victorious?  Please Review!
1. The Tournament Begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Obviously.

"Welcome!" proclaimed Master Hand as the doors slammed shut at the start of the fourth smash tournament. "I would like to give a warm welcome to you 34 contestants in this final tournament! There will be a couple of things different about this tourney. First, it will be double-elimination."

Crazy Hand continued, "And our seedings for this tourney will be based upon your tier listings. Because there are 34 contestants, we'll have two "play-in" matches. Those will be Link vs. Zelda and Jigglypuff vs. Ganondorf. The winners of each will face Meta Knight and Snake, respectively. Seedings will also determine who gets byes, and in the losers' bracket, will determine who fights one another. It's time to start! Link and Zelda will begin! One stock matches throughout the tournament!"

Link and Zelda began to walk to the teleporter portals through which their first match would begin. Link said, "Zelda, I've been thinking, and I'm going to throw this match. I don't think I could fight you."

Zelda replied, "Link, it's OK. The tournament's double-elimination. I'll be fine! Not that that matters, because I'll be beating you!"

Link laughed. "Zelda, that's where you're wrong. En garde!"

The pair was then teleported to where they would be fighting. It was Delfino Plaza. As the countdown began, Link began to become worried about Zelda. It was then that he realized that the battle had begun. Link notched an arrow, and fired it at Zelda.

Zelda countered it with Nayru's Love, and the arrow flew back at Link, damaging him. Zelda then charged at Link, using a standard attack to increase the beating Link had taken. Link looked at his percentage: 14%. Link then used his Hookshot to grab Zelda, and damaged her a couple more times. She was up to 17%.

At the end of the stage, Zelda used Din's Fire on Link. He dodged, and threw his boomerang at her. He then continued his onslaught with a bomb. The bomb connected with Zelda, and her damage went up to 25%. Zelda returned the favor with an aerial kick aimed at Link, which reached its target. As Link was falling, he noticed Zelda attempting to juggle him with another strike. He aimed his sword down at her, raising her damage to 38% and his to 21%.

Link continued with a few more strikes with his sword at Zelda which hit her, then retreated as she returned to the stage at 44%. Zelda was able to pick up a box as she returned to the stage, and threw it at Link. The box exploded as it hit Link, increasing his damage to 38%. Link returned with his spin attack, which Zelda dodged, and struck him from below before Link could return to the ground. Zelda continued her onslaught with a powerful sideways kick in the air. She looked at her percent damage relative to his. She was at 44%, he was at 51.

Zelda waited for Link at the left edge of the stage. Link was able to hang on to the edge, and return with his sword flying through the air at Zelda. That put her damage one percent above his. Zelda grabbed Link and tossed him off the right side of the stage. He returned with his spin attack, which connected with Zelda. 59% to 52% in favor of Link.

Zelda used Din's Fire on Link once again, making contact with him. As he flew into the air, she aimed another attack of the same move, which once again hit him. Zelda, realizing that this attack worked, continued to use it. However, Link caught on, and dodged the third use. While Zelda was guiding Din's Fire, Link was able to charge up a powerful strike with his sword. The percentages were 68% to 74%, with Link having a slight lead.

Link waited for Zelda to return to the stage, and noticed a ! ball on the stage. As Zelda hit the ground, he threw the ball at her, increasing her damage to 80%. He charged up another powerful sword attack, which sent her off of the stage.

GAME!

This game's winner is…

LINK!

Zelda couldn't help but show her disappointment. She had held close with Link that entire battle, and now she was stuck in the loser's bracket! She vowed that she would best Link if she faced him again.


	2. Official Matchups

Sorry, I thought that I could post a bracket, but I was wrong. I had Ness in there twice, so… here are the matchups.

R.O.B. vs. Pit

Link vs. Meta Knight

Pikachu vs. Red

Olimar vs. Yoshi

Falco vs. Capt. Falcon

Toon Link vs. Luigi

Lucario vs. Wolf

Wario vs. Bowser

Fox vs. Peach

Jigglypuff/Ganondorf vs. Snake

King Dedede vs. Ness

Ice Climbers vs. Lucas

Diddy Kong vs. Samus

Kirby vs. Donkey Kong

Game and Watch vs. Sonic

Mario vs. Marth

Loser's Bracket: Zelda


End file.
